


Sunglasses Are Cool

by Man_Without_A_Plan



Series: Fates Fun in the Summer Sun [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cute Kids, Day At The Beach, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, No Deeprealms, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Shopping, Summer, Sunglasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14908898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Man_Without_A_Plan/pseuds/Man_Without_A_Plan
Summary: A dragon princess said so, which means it has to be true.





	Sunglasses Are Cool

**Author's Note:**

> Summer's coming, so let's have some fun! I want to try to get at least 3 of these little fics (Ficlets? Drabbles? idk) out before September rolls around. Shouldn't be too hard since they're all going to be short.
> 
> These kiddos are probably 10ish. Also, shout-outs to AquosEvolved for being my beta reader again.

     "How are these? Do I look cool?"

 

     Kana grabbed a bulky red pair of sunglasses from the stand and planted them on her face, tilting her head up slightly to appear as cool as possible.

 

     The cutest dragon princess on the continent was with her best friend Kiragi at one of New Valla's nicer beaches. Or, more specifically, a little souvenir shop they had found during a stroll down the boardwalk while searching for an ice cream place.

 

     "Hmm," Kiragi contemplated for a moment, "...they don't look good. They're too fat."

 

     " _Ugh_ ," Kana moaned, "that's the tenth pair. You try one." She snatched some lime shades from the stand and passed them to Kiragi.

 

     Kiragi slipped on the sunglasses. "Why are we doing this, again? We're wearing hats and you don't even have eyes when you're dragony."

 

     Kana turned around from the case of glasses, this time sporting a purple pair. "Shiggy has sunglasses and he looks really cool when he wears them. Like,  _super_ -duper cool." She pulled off her current shades and gave Kiragi a look. "I need to get my own so I can be as cool as him."

 

     Kiragi had seen Shigure in his sunglasses, and they weren't anything special; just a plain white pair of standard summer eyewear. If Kiragi were to voice his honest opinion, he'd even say Shigure looked kind of tacky with them on due to how big and round the rims were. But Kana didn't see that--she just saw her amazing big brother rocking the "cool guy" look.

 

     Kiragi pulled off his lime shades and went over to the case to pick up some orange ones. "Eh, you're already pretty cool."

 

     "But I wanna be  _cooler_."

 

     Kiragi didn't need to turn around to know that his friend was probably pouting. He rolled his eyes, shook his head with a slight smile, and went back to looking for sunglasses.

 

     It took him ten minutes and two dozen pairs of sunglasses, but Kiragi eventually found the perfect fit in the corner of the stand. They were a shade of blue identical to Kana's sky blue hair and sported highly reflective orange lenses.

 

     "Here," Kiragi said while handing over the sunglasses, "try these. I think they'll give you maximum coolness."

 

     Kana took the pair and donned them. "How do I look?" She posed by making a v-sign with her right hand in front of her face and placing the other hand on her hip.

 

     "Cool, Kana. Super-duper cool. You're the coolest."

 

     "Sweet," Kana exclaimed as she pulled off her new pair of coolness-enhancers, "let's go!"

 

     Kiragi turned to head over to the counter with her, but he stopped after hearing a "Wait."

 

     He twisted back to face Kana again, who was now presenting him with a new pair of shades shaped like some exotic, spiky fruit.

 

     She gave an earnest smile and handed the sunglasses over. "I can't out-cool my BFF."

 

     Kiragi took the strange sunglasses and--after some silent encouragement from Kana--slipped them on. "Now I'm also the coolest."

 

     "Yep," Kana giggled, "now let's go pay so we can find some ice cream!"

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just pretend that sunglasses exist in Medieval Fantasy times. Maybe one of those wizards they have running around discovered the secret of slick eye protection.
> 
> A lot of the more developed ideas I have for this series are going to be Second Gen stories, but maybe I'll throw in some actual Azurrin later instead of just hints. We'll see.


End file.
